1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to stereoscopic image display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stereoscopic image display device provides a sense of depth and a three-dimensional effect to a user by displaying different plane images to a left-eye and a right-eye of the user. The stereoscopic image display device typically displays a stereoscopic image (or a three-dimensional image) using a principle of binocular parallax through two eyes of the user.
The stereoscopic image display device may be classified into a type of using glasses and a type of not using glasses according to the use of glasses. The stereoscopic image display device of the type of not using glasses has a spatial division unit, such as a parallax barrier, in front of an image displaying unit to provide a left-eye image and a right-eye image to the left-eye and the right-eye of the user, respectively.
The parallax barrier includes transparent portions and opaque portions, and performs a spatial division such that the left-eye image is provided to the left-eye of the user, and the right-eye image is provided to the right-eye of the user through the transparent portions.